Kiss Me Hard Before You Go
by seasaltmemories
Summary: A collection of YuYuYu fics, as of now mainly focusing on Karin and her relationship with Yuna
1. I Don't Like Seeing You Cry (Yunarin)

There have been many unpleasant things Karin had woken to, but there was no doubt this was the worst out of all those experiences.

Yuna was crying. Bright, lovely Yuna whose optimism was so infectious you can't deny it, was _crying_.

Togo had started to rub off on Karin, but there was no way she was forgiving her after this.

"What are we gonna do about Togo," At the moment, Karin was ready to skew her if she had to, but the disciplined side of herself stayed in control.

"I want to stop her. She's just gonna do more damage. If this world breaks down, then we'll never be together again."

It was so obvious to see the love and adoration they shared. It hurt more than any pain the Vertexes could bring, but she squashed her envy for now. If Yuna still cared about her, then that meant she had to bring Togo back alive.

"I don't want to be a hero of the Taisha anymore. From now on I'm gonna fight as a member of the Hero Club," Karin could hardly believe those words were coming out of her mouth. Ever since she was born, she had lived and breathed justice. While other girls had dreamed of being the princess she had longed for the role of the knight who fought for everyone.

She had never thought of love. Leave the princess chasing to the others. Then it turned out her fellow knight was her princess in the end. That was confusing enough as it was, but now her princess was crying and unable to fight alongside her. It was more than she could bear. Karin understood Togo's desire now to destroy the world. If it wouldn't just make Yuna sadder, she would have done to same to stop her pain.

"We've worked too hard. I can't let them destroy what we have," This was going to be her last stand. There was no denying it. To just get through all the Vertexes to Togo would take all her strength. To take on Togo as well, frankly it was impossible.

It was selfish, but for once Karin's strict disciplined body broke down at the realization. She couldn't leave this world with any lingering regrets, "Not to mention,"

She captured Yuna's lips with her own, engulfing herself in Yuna's warmth before it was too late, "I don't like seeing you cry."


	2. First Impressions (Yunarin)

It was strange being in a school setting again. Karin had kept up with her studies while training under the Taisha, but it was another thing to be around so many kids her age. It was quite frankly overwhelming, everyone talking and laughing together like they had practiced or something the night before. It felt like a dance that Karin had never learned the steps to.

 _It doesn't matter though. You're only concern should be your Hero business. Not any of this useless stuff._

Regardless, Karin was thankful when the teacher told everyone to quiet down and math began. This was the kind of stuff she excelled at. There was no need to concern yourself with tricky subjectives and no defined answers. It was all clear cut facts and effective methods. Plus considering she had already covered this material during her self study, she could focus her attention on battle tactics and sword maneuvers.

"Ok, now find a seat partner and work together on this set of problems," The teacher's voice broke her out of her daydream of fighting Vertexes. A seat partner? What was that? You share a chair?

Karin looked around to see the others all pairing up smoothly and pushing there desks together. Oh god what was she to do when everyone else already had a partner? Would the teacher force her to join an already established group and be the third wheel and-

"Hey can I be your seat partner?" Karin looked up to see a redhead girl smiling at her. Why was she talking to her? Why didn't she hang out with whatever stupid friends she probably rather be with?

"Don't pity me," Karin growled, unable to meet her animated gaze

"Oh I'm not pitying you at all!" She scooted her desk next to Karin's. "I thought you looked pretty cool, so I figured this would be the best opportunity to know you! I'm Yuki Yuna, and you are?" She held out her hand expectantly.

"Miyoshi Karin," She tentatively took Yuna's hand for formality's sake, ignoring the pleasant warmth of it, "Just so you know though, our task is to finish these problems, not make small talk."

"Understood. Still I kinda suck at math so forgive me in advance," She gave another bright smile that Karin found too blinding. It was exhausting being with someone so enthusiastic. Especially when the kept pretending they actually cared about her.

"Remember class, be nice to your seat partner. They might just be your future spouse!" The teacher teased.

What was she implying from that? Karin shot Yuna a confused look, but all she got back was a wink.

 _What the heck is going on with this school?_

It felt like everyone was in on a joke that she had been left out. She was trying to understand a foreign language that was impossible to translate. Why couldn't people just speak clearly without all these confusing trick of the tongues and switched meanings?

 _Whatever, I won't ever have to deal with these people much anyways._

At least that's what she initially thought. At the next Vertex battle, she saw a familiar smile that could rival the sun with its intensity.

It looked like this girl wasn't gonna get out of her life any time soon.


	3. Snowball (Yunarin)

It was weird still being part of the Hero Club by winter. Karin had always seen an end to this. The Taisha would call her back, or Mom and Dad would say she had to return to live under her brother's shadow again. Her time here was supposed to be as ephemeral as summer itself, but by now it was so cold there was snow on the ground and she still found herself at Sanshu Middle School all the same.

"Yuna, geez you have your own pockets. Why you gotta take over mine?" Karin nudged her a bit (but not too hard as to actually push her away).

"But yours are warmer," Yuna giggled as she gripped Karin's hands inside.

"Ah! You're freezing me out!"

"Oh come on, you're so warm Karin. I can't help it." Yuna shot her that infectious grin, and Karin had to keep from melting completely.

"Ugh we're getting to someplace warm immediately."

"Oh can we go to a cake shop?"

"You know I can't have many sweets on this new exercise routine! Especially in the middle of winter when-" Just then, Karin sensed a nearby presence and jumped in front of Yuna without hesitating.

"Ok the jigs up! I know you're out there hiding, whoever you are!" From the nearby snowbank came evil laughter as two familiar blonde heads popped out.

"My, my it seems the love birds have caught onto our act!" Fu gave a hammy laugh that fitted a super-villain more than their president.

"Those two have always been very observant," Itsuki tried to play the role of the minion, but her comment was too gentle to be taken seriously.

"What do you want with us?" Karin groaned, refusing to waver from her place.

"You guys missed last week's meeting. Did you think that would go unnoticed?" Karin saw Yuna flush as the two of them remembered the sudden make out session that had taken longer than either had expected.

"There's a price to pay for your actions! Don't think you can escape!" Itsuki laughed as she glanced to Yuna and Karin's right.

It was only then that Karin realized a member was missing.

"Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!" She dodged Togo's attack only to let Yuna get hit in the process.

"Get them!" Fu fired a snowball of her own.

"Run!" Karin shouted before taking Yuna's hand. A chase broke out between the five of them until the duo managed to duck behind a hill for a few seconds. Yuna was still wiping the snow out of her eyes, and struggling to catch her breath.

"Are you ok?!" Karin couldn't hide her worry; however, it was only then that she realized Yuna wasn't gasping for air. She was laughing.

"I should have known something like this was up!" Yuna brushed a few more flakes off her cheek, 'We have to get them back!" Without breaking her flow of words, she began to form a snowball of her own. "You ready, Karin?"

Karin remembered the time the two of them had teamed up against the Gemini Vertex. She had thought that would be the last time the two of them fought together like that, but it looked like they were going to get another shot at this. She really was staying with the Hero Club for good.

"Ready whenever you are!"


	4. A Hero (Yunarin)

The Hero Club deserved someone who can keep their spirits up. Yuna had always considered herself a naturally positive person, so she didn't mind forcing that role upon herself. It was all part of being a hero, being people's emotional strength.

Still sometimes all the emotional turmoil and pain came back to her full force in the oddest of places. After insisting Togo go on ahead without her one afternoon while she cleaned up, she suddenly remembered the horror of that final battle from their Vertex fighting days.

"Hey, have you seen the..? Oh." Yuna looked up to see Karin in the middle of the doorway with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry. I don't why I started crying, but it's just-" Suddenly she felt Karin gently squeeze her shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize to me for anything. If you must cry, I rather you do it around me than do it alone."

Something inside Yuna broke at that. A flood of tears seemed to pour from her, and all she could do was cling to Karin for dear life.

"You were fighting all alone-I couldn't help you-and you did it to defend me but-" She choked on her tears, unable to speak. Still Karin seemed to hardly mind.

"Yeah it was horrible, but you don't have to be the hero all the time. Let me help you some."

The Shinju couldn't return everything he had taken from those days, but they would persevere through this as long as they had each other.


	5. A Scared Kiss (Yunarin)

It had come out in a sudden confession. Yuna had tired to avoid letting the others know, but it had been harder and harder to hide the facts for so long. Still she hadn't wanted to hurt them. Not like this.

Fu had scolded her, anger a mask that cracked not too long under the stress.

Itsuki had cried, reliving the all consuming fear of those days.

Togo had gone pale as she clung to her, remembering the consequences of their fight all too well.

But it was Karin who hadn't said a word as she stared at her, and somehow that was worse than anything else.

Once that storm had blown over and the others had gone home, Karin and she had gone on their date as planned. Still it was impossible to ignore the tension in the air. Even their usual walks home, often more races as Karin rambled about training and exercise routines, was uneasy. It wasn't until they stopped outside her home that, Yuna finally tried to break the ice.

"Are you mad at me?" She squeezed Karin's hands, unable to look her in the eye.

Karin exhaled a huffed of air through her teeth, "I'm more mad that the Taisha lied to us _again_. We were all supposed to be done fighting."

"Maybe, but we have to save this world, however we can!" Yuna couldn't help herself as her grip tightened. "If doing this is what's needed, then I'll go through everything again. I don't want to lose you or the Hero Club. Please understand that!" She searched hazel eyes for an answer, but they were practically unreadable.

Before Yuna could say anymore, Karin began kissing her as if she'd disappear any moment. It was so overwhelming, she had to resist just _melting_ into her until they parted for a breath of air.

"I won't be able to relax unless I'm fighting right by your side," Karin pressed her forehead against hers. "I'm not just angry, I'm _terrified_ that you're going somewhere I can't follow. Please understand that."


End file.
